


2

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Sabriel with insecure Gabe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be seen as a continuation of The One Where Sam is Gorgeous.

“What are you eating?” Sam asked, hanging up his jacket on the coathanger and frowning at Gabriel.

“Salad,” Gabriel answered around a mouthful of crunchy leaves.

“Why?” Sam went around the kitchen counter to where Gabriel was sitting and kissed his temple in greeting.

“I was hungry.” Gabriel swallowed, fork sorting through the vegetables in his bowl and spearing some of them. “That’s what people do when they’re hungry, Sam. They eat.”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat himself.  “Yeah, I get it, but why a salad? I mean…there’s some fresh steak in here.” He pulled out a Tupperware with some raw steaks. “You could’ve just grilled ‘em up.”

_Steak makes you fat,_ Gabriel thought forlornly, stuffing some more rabbit food into his mouth to keep from answering.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat something so healthy,” Sam commented, smiling a little confusedly. “It’s weird.”

Gabriel eyed Sam out of the corner of his eyes, looking him up and down. He knew what lay just under those thin layers of clothes- a slim waist, firm abs, toned legs. Sam was a walking health ad. Gabriel was flabby, soft, unappealing. It had been a week since he’d last eaten any kind of candy, forcing himself to go on a diet because he just couldn’t handle the insecurity of being so unattractive compared to his Greek god of a boyfriend.

“Is it a problem?” Gabriel muttered, shifting uncomfortable in his seat.

“Not at all,” Sam commented, coming up behind Gabriel and wrapping his arms around his waist, propping his chin on Gabriel’s shoulders. “The healthier you eat, the longer you live. And I’m not gonna complain about keeping you around for a couple more years.” He smiled and kissed Gabriel’s neck, stroking a hand up Gabriel’s chest.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Gabriel teased, smiling despite how uncomfortable he felt. He didn’t  _like_ dieting. It was probably the worst thing he’d ever done to himself. But he also didn’t like how his belly rounded or how his thighs jiggled slightly. Not when every inch of Sam was  _muscle_. And  _firm._  He didn’t feel like Sam should be touching him right now.

But Sam didn’t notice. Kept on touching Gabriel. Kissing his neck and up to his ear, ran his hands over his chest and down his stomach to his lap, sneaking in between his thighs.

“Maybe I am,” Sam whispered, and Gabriel could feel the smile against his cheek. “Is it working?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Gabriel murmured back, turning around in his seat to kiss Sam full on the mouth, letting Sam lick out the taste of the vinaigrette dressing.

If Sam still found Gabriel attractive enough to touch him like this, kiss him, take him to bed each night, then maybe Gabriel didn’t have to work so hard at losing weight. The thought of being able to  go down to the gas station and buy himself a Snickers bar almost made him bolt, but then Sam’s arms tightened, pulling him out of the chair, and Gabriel figured the chocolate could wait.


End file.
